


Out of Milk

by writerwithawish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithawish/pseuds/writerwithawish
Summary: Soulmate au where whatever you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate's skin as well. Rated T for language and because I'm terrified of tagging wrong





	Out of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tired, it's 5:21 am amd I havent gone to sleep yet but I had this idea so sorry if it sucks. Also I wrote this on my phone? Have fun kiddos

_Buy some fucking milk_

Racetrack Higgins loved his soulmate. He was lucky enough that his soulmate was his best friend, Spot Conlon. He was also unlucky because his soulmate was his best friend, Spot Conlon. Now, don't get him wrong, he loved Spot and would jump in front of a train to make him happy (and honestly, it probably _would_ ), but when Race has been at work for what feels like forever and just wants to go home to his loving boyfriend, said boyfriend's antics were not appreciated.

Spot and Race had been together since their sophmore year of high school and had been friends for longer. They had moved in together when they started college and were still living together after 5 years. Race loved Spot and Spot loved Race and everything worked out well. Except the soulmate messages.

The only thing Race loved more than the idea of soulmates was his own soulmate. He had always been one to write out loving notes and encouragements during the day, even more so when he knew Spot was having a difficult day. Spot, however, didn't share the same sentiment.  _He_ liked to write little notes to Race, sure, but these notes were not the same kind of romantic gestures that Race was fond of. No, Spot liked to remind Race of small chores and things they needed from the store, hence the milk message. It always led to questioning and disapproving looks from various people who saw Race's arms covered in the affectionately mean reminders. Other people saw them as rude and felt pity for poor Race, but Race knew that very message was written with love and a teasing tone. So even though he was tired, Race bought some " _fucking milk_ " before heading home.

And, if under the milk message, written slightly smaller, was a short  _I love you, dumbass_ , well. No one needed to know the fearsome Spot Conlon wasn't always so scary afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked, this is my first fanfic on this site, maybe I'll make this a thing, feedback os much appreciated


End file.
